


Soaps and Suds

by Biscuits_an_Gravy



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga), DAYS/デイズ
Genre: Angst, Cocks for dayyyysss, Fluff, Horny Teenagers, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I wrote this instead of folding laundry, Love Triangles, Love triangles for daaayyyssss, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscuits_an_Gravy/pseuds/Biscuits_an_Gravy
Summary: Tsukamoto was kid ruled by determination, but soccer was where his heart soared with unparalleled passion. However, as his presence becomes more noted on the team, we will find out if his love is just as fierce. So join me as we follow the young pubescent man as he navigates the sticky web that is love and the game of soccer with his fellow teammates.





	Soaps and Suds

It was the end of another long day for Tsukamoto. He stood, arms braced upon his knees, attempting to catch his breath. Sweat pooled around his face and drips steadily from the apex of his chin. The sun had gone down, yet he was still burning up from his final lap. A small smile appears across his face as the thought of a refreshing shower fills his mind. He takes one last deep breath then proceeds into the school for a quick shower. Lucky for him, the janitor took petty on his usual torturous laps and often let him shower before heading home, even as late as he stayed out today. Tsukamoto couldn't help but smirk at the setting sun. He was getting done sooner with his laps bit by bit. He knew deep down in his heart; this hard work would eventually pay off for him.

The echoes of his feet on the tile echo as he makes his way to his locker. He quickly discards his sweaty clothes and pulls a towel around his waist. He gathers his suds while humming happily to himself. At that moment, the world was right with Tsukamoto. He couldn't think of any one thing that could knock him down a peg. He grins stupidly as rounds the corner to the showers. The sound of cascading water shocks Tsukamoto in his steps. His eyes pop open as he strains to see past the steam wafting from the shower stalls. Usually, he was the only student left after school. However, it seemed today was just full of surprises. Eventually, the steam recedes, and Tsukamoto begins to see the outline of Ooshiba's back.

Tsukamoto sighs with relief as he lifts his hand to wave at his fellow teammate. Ooshiba's head falls back as he lets out a loud moan of pleasure. Poor Tsukamoto quickly drops his hand as a feverish blush descends upon his rosy cheeks. For some reason, he couldn't pull his eyes away from the look of ecstasy on Ooshiba's face. Secretly Tsukamoto adored the man before him, but a part of him screamed at him for such an attraction. Yet what was Tsukamoto to do!? He couldn't look away, and the more he watched Ooshiba get pleasured, the more his member began to stir. His hand quickly shot down to his dick to keep it from further rising. There's a loud popping noise, and suddenly there were two heads in the shower stall. Tsukamoto couldn't quite make out the other person but quickly ducks into an empty booth as the couple turns around.

Heart pounding wildly, Tsukamoto slowly peeks over his stall wall. Three stalls down, Ooshiba gives his partner one last passionate kiss before jerking them around and bending them over the shower stall wall. Tsukamoto gasp into his hand as he jerks down into his stall. The other person was none other than Kimishita-senpai. Behind Tsukamoto, he hears Kimishita sultry moan as Ooshiba's penetrates him roughly. From then on, Tsukamoto could only hear the sound of wet flesh smacking wildly against each other.

I got to get out of here! Screamed Tsukamoto's mind. He finally gathers up his courage and makes a break for it. Silently he sends up a prayer that neither upperclassman notices his presence. Otherwise, he was doomed to severe punishment from Ooshiba's who always took particular interest to torture him during practice. As he slips out of his little area, he can't help but steal one last look at the odd couple. To his slight horror, his eyes meet those of Ooshiba's as he climaxes into Kimishita-sempai.

That night as Tsukamoto laid in bed, his mind kept replaying the shower scene repeatedly. He rolls to his side and silently groans as the images replay themselves like a bad porno with seventies music. Tsukamoto smacks his cheek in hopes of banishing such steamy thoughts but to no avail. Ooshiba's face as he cum inside Kimishita- senpai kept popping up again and again. Frustrated, Tsukamoto throws his covers off his squirming body only to lay there as the cold air chills him. However, as Tsukamoto looks down his hard-slim body, he notices his raging boner from his boxer. Tsukamoto sighs wearily before palming his shaft into his left hand. As he strokes his cock, he allows the flustered face Ooshiba's fill his mind. The look of pure ecstasy as Kimishita-senpai sucks his dick; The low moan as Ooshiba fills senpai's mouth with his seed. Tsukamoto's hand goes faster and faster as his lust pools in his belly. Tsukamoto grunts softly into the night as he climaxes into his hand the thoughts of Ooshiba's drifting him off to sleep.

The next morning, Tsukamoto rushes off for yet another day at morning soccer practice. He manages to keep yesterday's events to the back of his mind for the most part. Anytime Tsukamoto thought of it; his legs would run harder to sustain from thinking of it. He rather proud of himself for this neat little trick, or at least he was until it was shower time for the squad before heading to classes. Usually, Tsukamoto would think nothing of the usual morning routine. Except as Kazama began to strip down in the locker next to him, he couldn't help but freeze up. He stares blankly ahead into his cabinet as his mind rapidly flashes over yesterday's events in the shower. Kazama slams the metal door shut only to stare at his best friend mystified.

He nudges the man's arm, but it does no good to bring him out of it. "Yo. What gives." He waves his hand before Tsukamoto's face. 

The fool still carries on a starring head like a weird. On the other side of Tsukamoto, Kurusu scratches his head. "Maybe the sun finally got to him, bro." The two shrug their shoulders over the kid's head. From around the corner, the seniors come out of their showers, sharing a laugh over something stupid.

Captain Mizuki takes notes of the three idiots and calls, "Hey, what's going on?" He approaches the younger freshmen with a menacing glare. 

The two shrug their shoulders in unison. Kazama states, "Tsukamoto won't snap out of it." 

Mizuki sighs wearily. Perhaps they pushed him to far this time, he worries.  
Kurusu laughs nervously, "Or maybe he took one to many kicks to the head."

Meanwhile, Ooshiba's growls lowly to himself at the idiot at the locker. Leave it to Tsukamoto to make shit as awkward as possible. The whole practice, the idiot refuses to look him in the eye, and anytime he got close to the frail moron, he flinches as if he had finally punched him. Though given the fool's frozen state now, he was more inclined to hit than before. Ooshiba huffs loudly before walking over to the gathering worrisome crowd of boys.

"Who knows maybe his body got snatched, like in that movie!" shouted Nitobe

The younger freshmen laugh good-naturedly while a worried Mizuki huffs. Ooshiba elbows his way toward Tsukamoto and slaps him upside the head.

"Snap out of it, idiot." He growls. Everyone draws back in surprise and slight horror. However, his little love taps did the trick. 

Tsukamoto finally snaps out of it and begins to apologize to everyone. Ooshiba doesn't stay long to find out what caused the idiots frozen moment. Instead, he quickly gets dressed and makes his way to the rooftop of the school. There leaning over the railing enjoying a cig was his beloved Kimishita.

"Have I mention I love you bent at that angle." Ooshiba's ordinarily harsh features light up as he approaches the guy. 

To his slight disappointment, Kimishita eyes remained fix on the gym doors across the schoolyard. He grinds his teeth quietly as he leans in next to the man.

"You're off quite this morning." He grumbles.

Kimishita takes a long pull of his cigarette. He slowly exhales while suddenly speaking, "How long did you know Tsukamoto was watching us?" Ooshiba jerks back in surprise at the question. 

His hesitation is not unnoticed by Kimishita, who takes another pull of smoke.

"How long, Ooshiba." He demands, eyes slanted up toward him. 

Flustered Ooshiba tusks loudly before straightening up, a look of rage descending upon his feature. Kimishita pays it no mind and presses on, "Was it him you thought off when you busted in my mouth." Ooshiba head snaps to him a look of pure anger seething in his eyes. Kimishita notes his lack of retort. 

"How long have you been in love with him? Do you love him more than me." Kimishita yells as he towers chest to chest with Ooshiba.

Smoke curls around the angry lovers as their eyes lock in a battle of wills. Neither one breaks the heated gaze until Kimishita breaks into a wide grin.  
"Is he the reason you've had issues rising to the occasion." Ooshiba finally snaps and decks Kimishita square in the jaw. 

The guy stumbles to the side, his hand clutching his bruising jawline. Manic laughter escapes his mouth as pain travels down his face.

"You may be gayer than a two-dollar bill Ooshiba, but you're an idiot if you think he could ever love you as I could." Kimishita finally stands before the shaking boy and spits at his feet.  
With one last heated look, he leaves Ooshiba to his thoughts on the roof. 

Ooshiba becomes shaken to his very core. All that he was had started with Kimishita freshmen year, yet now he didn't know what to think. Yesterday's venture with Tsukamoto had unleashed something in him he had kept solely with Kimishita. But now that was all tossed to the winds. Frustrated, he growls and clenches his fist tightly. He didn't want to admit it, but the truth of it was he had slowly, somehow fell for the moron known as Tsukamoto. He sighs as he looks up toward the bright blue skies. It was their long practice when his feelings first began to blossom. This feeling grew deeper that fated days those idiots showed up at his shop. The day he learned that not only was Tsukamoto dedicated, resilient, but also caring and vigilant based on the excess care of his sneakers. That fated night had forever imprinted on Ooshiba, and ever since then, he could never seem to get it up with Kimishita. That was until Tsukamoto had walked in on them. Though secretly Ooshiba had known the fool practice late, maybe he had wanted him to step in. Perhaps, he had personally hope that Tsukamoto would see them together and then become repulsed at the sight of them. In doing so, maybe then Ooshiba could be free of this curse cast on him. However, to his secret pleasure, Tsukamoto seemed to have enjoyed the show. A lot.

Ooshiba's anger quickly dissipates like smoke in the air as he thinks of the beloved idiot. He turns himself to the railing and leans over as the students scatter here to there. Kimishita was an asshole, but he was right. He did love that little moron. More so than it seemed, he loved Kimishita, and although that tore at his heartstrings, it also gave him glim of hope. That maybe, just maybe, Tsukamoto might feel the same.

As if summoned by the calling of his name Tsukamoto came running out of the gym. To Ooshiba's an amusement, he was the last one to leave the big building. However, as he watches the young man ran up to the building, he could help but notice a bemused Kazama waiting for him beneath the giant tree. The two link up with a high five before entering the building. Ooshiba grinds his teeth as jealousy wormed its way through his gut. He would have Tsukamoto for himself and stomp that bratty blonde once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my fellow freaks, and thank you kindly for the gracious read. If any are curious, I have posted this story previously under the pen name Sonrisavivirmivida on Fanfiction.net. Let me know what you guys think below; all criticism is welcome. However, let it be noted that I do not ever have a beta for my work, so please excuse any grammar inconsistency. Enjoy!


End file.
